Yoma
in the prologue.]]A Yoma "Homo Falsus" is a flesh-eating sub-species of infected humans similar in built to a human but bulkier in appearance. Yoma have an unstable form due to their shape shifting abilities have strong muscles and bones which can take more punishment than an average human. Yoma can eat food other than guts but the taste is horrible and sickening (to compare, Awakened are completely unable to eat regular food, as it will not digest). Yoma generally take male forms over female forms but have no genitalia in their true form. Notably, no yoma seem to be children, indicating that yoma infections in children is very uncommon to impossible. Yoma are really humans which were infected by a yoki-containing parasite, causing them to crave guts and giving them their superhuman abilities. The parasite itself is about 5 mm long and can't be killed with heat, cold, pressure, suffocation or any other way common way to kill. It is a small snake-like creature, which makes sense as yoma parasites are created by mixing the flesh of an awakened and unawakened Asarakam (see original manga). Upon the death of its host, even if it doesn't transfer hosts, the parasite disappears from the original host's brain to find a new host, making finding the parasite post-mortem impossible. Yoma parasites look for compatible hosts, and may pass over hosts that are deemed incompatible. For this reason, women are less likely to get infected (and children possibly never). Yoma, due to their close link to humans in nature, can be used as operating material to make Claymores (as awakened materials devour the humans completely instead of integrating and overpower the human will, forcing the human will to take on awakened instincts, becoming feeders). However, only parts not containing the parasite contain yoki and are safe to use, otherwise the flesh would turn others into yoma as well. Yoma have very little quantity and even less quality (which is practically non-existent), giving them their relatively weak abilities and almost identical appearances. Due to its extreme lack of quantity and compatibility with humans, yoma are the prime ways to imbue humans with yoki through a claymore operation as the yoki inside will be close to mindless and will not overpower the will of the recipient (which will become dominant and the source that the yoki copies) Since yoma have such little quality, they can be easily mentally dissolved by beings of greater quality. For this reason, Claymores and Awakened are completely immune to yoma infection. A Yoma can weigh somewhere around 180 to 300 pounds, all muscles and sturdy bones. Generally, all parts of their bodies are 3 times as powerful or enduring as their human counterparts. They have a set of razor sharp fangs in their mouths meant to tear flesh apart and eat guts. They're fast and agile, capable of leaping up in the air to attack their victims with their claws in surprise attacks. Some have developed wings and became flying Yoma stemming from minor mutations and differences in hosts (possibly by being carried by a lamia bat). Yoma have a strong developed sense for blood and can use Yoki perception on a primitive level. According to Faith, yoma can use primitive intimidation, increasing their auras to make themselves look stronger to other yoma. Their golden eyes can see in the dark with help from another weak light source and their fingers can elongate into spears and attack prey from afar. Their strong bodies filled with Yoki have evolved them into nearly perfect predators of the human race. Some humans are capable of killing Yoma but regardless, it is still a difficult task. Humans can hide from yoma by masking their scent with clothing made from yoma bodies, or applying mud and grime. If the blood of a yoma is spilled and ingested or a finger stab wound from a yoma is left unattended, the victim may become a yoma themselves. It is sometimes possible for yoma blood to be ingested without becoming a yoma and not all finger wounds lead to a yoma infection. Humans attacking a yoma head on without a weapon is surely suicide. Warriors of the Organization could accomplish the feat, but warriors which did/do so are usually in the top 5, even then, preferring to rip Yoma apart with their bare hands in an instant quickly to make to process short. A clean decapitation or bisection would kill the Yoma instantly and usually is the primary target for anyone who is fighting one. Yoma are typically used as slaves to more powerful awakeneds. The centipede being, Alice, and the Vanguards all use yoma as servants and laborers. There are a few different types of yoma which have arisen from the typical yoma. They are: *Winged yoma *Voracious eaters *Berserker yoma *Alphonse yoma Known/named yoma: *Samuels *Jude CalypsoCalypsoCalypso Category:Terminology